hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Hu a'e ke ahi lanakila a Kamaile
Hu a'e ke ahi lanakila a Kamaile (The Fire of Kamile Rises in Triumph) is the 4th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 must find McGarrett and Alicia when they are kidnapped by the serial killer they’ve been hunting. Plot We pick up 16 hours after last week’s cliffhanger, when Dr. Alicia Brown and McGarrett realize that they have found the serial killer they were looking for. Clearly something goes wrong because the first scene we see is Alicia being dragged across the ground on her belly with a knife in her back. The killer is Dr. Madison Gray, played by Law & Order Elisabeth Rohm. Backing up a little bit we see Alicia taunt Gray with the knowledge that they have confirmed her patient, Officer Lao was murdered. Alicia finds all the evidence she needs when she breaks into Dr. Gray’s house. But she broke into a serial killer’s house. You don’t do that without a 50/50 chance of walking out alive. Hence how she gets the knife in the back, and McGarrett gets one in the shoulder when he tries to rescue her. Considering Steve just had a liver transplant, that’s got to be hazardous to his health right? Dr. Gray is meticulous, right down to her pearl necklace and spotless countertops. While she takes care of her victims she sends the rest of Five-0 on a wild goose chase with McGarrett’s phone. None of McGarrett’s regular tactics work because Gray has her own sense of ‘logic’. While dealing with the blood loss, Alicia has flashbacks to her time at Quantico. Her daughter was at the top of her mother’s class, but wasn’t good enough to save herself. She died at the hands of a serial killer, which is why Alicia put in for early retirement. So while Alicia profiles Gray, Gray throws it right back at Alicia, taunting her with her daughter’s death. Gray doesn’t even blink throughout this exchange, it’s unnerving. Alicia’s good, but Gray makes a good point that you should “Never play psych games with a shrink”. Like I said, Gray is meticulous. Knifing Alicia and McGarrett was done out of in the moment necessity, not her psychotic desire for control. Recall that Gray has been killing the serial killers on the island, but only after they have done her bidding. Meaning that she is going to get two serial killers on the FBI’s Most Wanted List to kill McGarrett and Alicia. Except in this case the killers’ relationship with Alicia is personal. She arrested the male years ago but his girlfriend helped him escape, so this is about revenge. Serial killers like to play games, right up until the end. Alicia has a horrible fear of drowning (which makes her move to an island make very little sense). She and Steve are dumped in the bluffs where the tide keeps rising, it’s all they can do to keep from drowning. Alicia really has to depend on Steve emotionally and physically. He has to calm her before even thinking about finding a way out of the hole. He even has to revive Alicia when a particular wave is too rough with her. Using kelp as a rope, Steve climbs out of the hole then pulls up Alicia just as Kono and Chin put down the killers. Now I know we all love Catherine, and it’s pretty clear she’ll always be Steve’s soul mate. However, it has been a long time since Steve has had that kind of chemistry with anyone. The chemistry between Steve and Alicia was really raw in this episode, and I wouldn’t mind seeing that explored further. Whatever happens will happen. So long as Dr. Gray stays far away from them, it’s a good ending. Of course catching her and throwing the key to her jail cell away would have been better, but you win some, you lose some. In other news, Kamekona’s culinary experiments are just a little haywire. So haywire that Grover has to warn Otis Wilson away from Kamekona’s more experimental delicacies. Kono is beaming like crazy now that Adam has been granted early parole. Chin is having a blast with Sara, paddleboarding, watching old movies (nice shout out to Daniel Dae Kim’s time on Broadway this summer). It’s almost time for Sara to go to Mexico, which Chin is coming to terms with so long as her relatives will keep her safe. Everything has come up clean so far, until Jerry finds a link between Sara’s uncle to some drug dealers from a previous case. It could be a coincidence, or could be a huge red flag. Chin reaches out to Coughlin for help reaching out to the Federales so he can be 100% sure he’s sending Sara into a safe environment. Luckily Coughlin and 5-0 have mended fences. He understands the safety of a child is at stake, so he agrees to look into it no questions asked. It seems like this could go either way. In a few weeks time Sara could be gone from our screens, or she could be a permanent fixture in the 5-0 Ohana. Notes * Danny Williams and Max Bergman were mentioned, but do not appear. * Danny left for Jersey. * First episode showing Dr. Grey * Steve was 2 hours late for a group meeting where he would update them, before Five-0 started looking for Steve. * Both Alicia Brown and Steve McGarrett are stabbed in the back - close to the spinal column. Both move and breathe remarkably well for having been stabbed. * Alicia's stabbing is too low to have hit the scapula (around Th9 to L2) and the knife appears to have gone in at least 2 inches most like penetrating into the thoracic cavity.. * Steve's stabbing appears to be higher in the back the Alicia's - between spinal column and the right shoulder blade around Th4 & Th6 area. The stabbing looks to be deeper then Alicia's as well - closer to 3 - 4 inches. So it also potentially went into the thoracic cavity. * Serial killers Donald and Mallory Witten try to kill Alicia Brown and Steve McGarrett by drowning them. (Serious - who tries to drown a SEAL?!) Deaths Death CountKono Kalakaua' Kill CountChin Ho Kelly's Kill Count * Chin Ho Kelly killed 1 person. * Kono Kalakaua killed 1 person. Quotes (Lou at the shrimp truck refilling his drink) Lou Grover: (looking back at the man behind him) Hey Brother Otis Wilson: All right.. (Lou stops and really looks at the man.. and puts down his drink) Lou Grover: No way. Otis Wilson? Otis Wilson: That's me. Lou Grover: (excited and speaking quickly) Otis Wilson, number 55 - linebacker - for the Chicago Bears in 1985? Chicago Bears, greatest team in NFL history? Otis Wilson? Otis Wilson: That'd be me. Lou Grover: Oh! Otis Wilson: What's your name? Lou Grover: I'm, uh... I'm, uh... I'm talking real loud. (Lou laughs at himself for being speechless) Lou Grover: Lou! Lou Grover. I'm Lou Grover. Nice to meet you. Otis Wilson: Oh, it's a pleasure, my man, it's a pleasure. Lou Grover: I work with local law enforcement, the Five-O task force here. But uh, but don't worry, man, you could tackle anybody on the beach, I wouldn't even arrest you. Otis Wilson: Well, I appreciate that. Lou Grover: All right! Otis Wilson: Yeah, by the way, have you eaten here before? Lou Grover: Oh, yeah, all the time. Otis Wilson: What's good on the menu? Lou Grover: Everything. (gets real serious) But don't ever.. I mean ever.. order one of them shrimp donuts. (Otis Wilson gets a WTF look) (Lou shakes his head) Otis Wilson: Shrimp?.. Lou Grover: I know. Otis Wilson: .. in a donut? Lou Grover: Yes, sir. (Chin and Sara are on a paddle board off the coast of Waikiki beach) (Chin is paddling, Sara is sitting down) Sara Diaz: Faster. Chin Ho Kelly: Faster? (Accent like the King of Siam in the "The King and I") You are very difficult woman. (both chuckle over Chin's impersonation) Sara Diaz: Perhaps so, Your Majesty. (Chin laughs at her comeback) Sara Diaz: Uncle Chin, can we watch another old movie tonight? Chin Ho Kelly: Sure. As long as you eat all your dinner, brush your teeth, and say your prayers. (with accent again) Et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Sara (chuckles) Sara Diaz: I promise. (Chin chuckles and sees Jerry waving at him on the beach) Trivia * Scott Caan and Masi Oka were both credited, but do not appear. * Daniel Dae Kim as Chin Ho Kelly gives a few lines as if he is the King of Siam in "The King and I" to Sara - which is a role Daniel Dae Kim performed on Braodway in the spring of 2016 |- |Robert Coughlin |Ingo Rademacher | |- |- |Madison Gray |Elisabeth Röhm | |- |Sienna Brown |Ashleigh Domangue | |- |Otis Wilson |Himself |Former professional football player |- Video References }} Category:Season 7 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)